


Poisoned

by FanWriter83



Series: BatCat stories [2]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter83/pseuds/FanWriter83
Summary: Bruce receives an unexpected surprise present which brings himself and Selina in a life-threatening danger. Will Jim and Alfred be able to save them in time?*sequel to the Bat cave story*





	Poisoned

Bruce Wayne comes back from his morning run when he finds a small wooden box with beautiful carved cravings by the door. It wasn't there when he left and a note on it says; "For Bruce Wayne."

The young billionaire smiles to himself. It's obviously a present from Selina, because who else would send him something? But then again, Selina didn't really look like a person to send presents all the sudden. Oh well, there's only one way to find out who the sender is.

Bruce picks the box up from the garden path then suddenly pressing a touch spring mechanism by accident. The box jumps open and a purple mist sprays in his face. The boy coughs loudly then everything turns black.

_A few hours later…_

Selina makes her way through the patio doors. It's been four weeks since Bruce's accident and he luckily recovered fully, but she avoided him ever since. The reason; their kiss.

Even though Bruce apologized for kissing her, she allowed herself to answer his kiss with another kiss. Why? To set the score to 2-1, or did she actually felt more for him?

The street girl frowns momentarily at the sight of a messy study. She had never seen it in the state as it was now.

 _"Maybe Jeeves is fed up with Bruce and went on a strike,"_ Selina thought to herself as she takes a pile of files off the couch and sits down to wait for Bruce instead of looking all over the mansion for him. If there is something she knows about the billionaire it's that he's a creature of habits and will always return into his usual habitat, the study.

The street girl grins to herself on how right she was when she hears Bruce coming down the stairs. By the sound of his voice he sounds slightly agitated.

"I'm perfectly fine, Alfred!"

Alfred's voice sounds grumpy as always though it also sounds slightly worried when he says; "No offence Master Bruce, but you've been acting erratic all day. First you turn your entire wardrobe across your room, because you suddenly think turtle-necks are so last year. Then you start snapping at me, because you suddenly don't like half-boiled eggs. Then you can't find your favorite cologne that you only seem to wear when you want to visit Miss Kyle…

"That's because I have plans on visiting her. There are things I need to tell her. Important things!" Bruce said while stomping down the hallway.

Alfred still follows in tow then grumbling; "Yes well… not before you help me cleaning the study, because that is the fourth erratic thing you did when you tried to search for that stupid-

Alfred wanted to add "cave remote!", but by then they stepped into the study and spots Selina sitting on the couch who smirks at them.

"This place looks similar to The Narrows when the cops did a drugs-bust."

Alfred's face turns more grumpier, exclaiming; "Yes, well… it seems Master Bruce finally hit puberty, because his mood swings have been off the scale all day!"

Selina snorts then pointing around the room as she says; "Wait, so this enormous mess is all made… (then pointing at all of Bruce's posture) by that?"

"Funny Selina," Bruce said then looking at Alfred; "Why is it still messy in here?!"

The poor butler opens his mouth to react on Bruce's rude manners, but is totally speechless which makes him look like a fish on dry land. Selina has a mixed expression between shock and amusement.

Alfred clears his throat awkwardly then replying regally; "I will start on it right now, Master Bruce!"

"I'm happy to see you, Selina," Bruce said ignoring Alfred then stepping toward Selina who comes off the couch. Alfred starts to gather Bruce's study books together while Bruce grabs Selina's arm to take her to the hallway for some privacy.

Selina frees her arm with a quick pull then scowling; "Could you please tell me what is going on, because you have some weird look in your eyes and-

Suddenly she feels Bruce's warm lips on hers. For a slight second she's surprised with Bruce's sudden boldness then feeling overwhelmed and she can't help herself and kisses back.

They don't break their kiss until Alfred walked into the hallway clears his throat and says; "Don't mind me!" then walking directly toward the kitchen eye rolling and muttering; "And that is the fifth erratic thing he did today."

* * *

An hour later Alfred was finally done cleaning the study and putting things back into the place they usually were when suddenly a loud thud came from one of the upstairs rooms. Alfred rushes over immediately then finding the two teens in Bruce's bedroom.

Bruce was lying deeply hidden under the covers of his bed while Selina stared at the broken vase on the floor then slowly lifting her eyes up and grinning sheepishly; "That was already like that when we came in here!"

Alfred grunts tiredly then looking back at his young Master who moaned painfully. He could see the lump underneath the covers shiver and shake. Alfred frowned, how could Bruce be cold while he's covered with a pile of blankets?

Alfred walks over to the bed while Selina positioned herself into the windowsill then staring at her hands like she recently discovered them, her eyes sparkling in excitement as she scopes her fingers with them. A completely, utterly awe-stricken gaze on her face.

The butler is too occupied with examining the young billionaire until Selina cries ecstatic; "WOW, look Jeeves, I have ten fingers! Isn't that amazing news?!"

Alfred frowns then looking up to the crazy acting girl who now waves at him as if he's standing miles away instead of inches. Then he looks even more stupefied when she jumps off the sill and starts walking with her left hand holding an imaginary dress to avoid tripping. In her other hand she holds a ladle which she sways round and round.

"Little kitten in the street," Selina said with a sing song voice as she keeps lingering down the room. "Come and play all day with me. Little kitten in the street, come with me and play all day with me!"

Then Selina starts spinning round and round to make her imaginary dress spin while Alfred scurries closer with frightened eyes.

"Miss Kyle?" Selina kept spinning as if she hadn't hear Alfred until he hollers slightly louder; "Miss Kyle!"

Selina halts and stares at the butler confused. Then she straightens her back, sticks her nose in the air and says pompous; "I am not Miss Kyle! I am Queen Cat Kyle ruler of all Gotham and the entire world, and I proclaim you two as my personal valet."

And with that, Selina uses the ladle to tap Alfred gently on the top of his head then onto what seems Bruce's butt. It's hard to say due to all the blankets.

"Master Bruce, did your erratic behavior rub off on Miss Kyle?"

"SILENCE!" Selina bellowed. "Now, I order Bruce Wayne to brush my hair, and YOU will rub my FEET."

Selina drops her butt onto the bed then kicking her boots before slumping down onto her back lying draped over Bruce who moaned in pain. Her head was dangling down the bed as she kicked her feet outwards toward Alfred's face.

Alfred quickly plasters his scowl back on before replying sternly; "No, I won't Miss Kyle. Also, shouldn't you head back to the streets by now?"

Selina slowly rises back into a full sitting position then onto her feet and lingering dangerously looking toward the stern looking butler.

"Obey…or I'll scream."

Bruce moans painfully from underneath the blankets; "Please Alfred obey. I'm having a splitting headache, feel hot and cold at the same time, my stomach hurts and my entire body feels like it's been through a grinding machine."

Alfred ignores Selina then pulling the blankets off his young Master revealing a profusely sweating young boy.

"Master Bruce, what happened to you?!" Alfred gasped then placed his hand over the boy's forehead. It feels like he's having a high fever or something.

Bruce turns his head slightly then trying to open his eyes to look at his butler, his mouth barely moving when he says; "I don't know. I felt fine an hour ago, but then I suddenly felt really cold. I now the hotness and coldness comes in flashes."

"Ah, he just needs some chicken soup, that's all," Selina said swaying the ladle into Alfred's face. "Valet Pennyworth, get some soup for my billionaire valet. Also, try to keep him away from me, because whatever he has looks contagious."

Selina sticks her nose into the air for the second time then trotting off with ladle and all. Alfred however, looks slowly back to the young boy who had pulled the blankets back on. Maybe Selina was right. Maybe it was just the flue or something. But then again, why did she act erratic all the sudden?

Alfred had no time to connect the dots when Selina stormed in a state of panic back into the bedroom screaming her head off in fear. She hides instantly underneath Bruce's bed then turning into complete silence.

Bruce pokes his head slightly from under the covers then asking with trembling voice; "Alfred, what's wrong with Selina?"

Alfred is about to reply, but Selina happens to be quicker and squeaks from under the bed; "Quiet B, otherwise they will find us."

Alfred frowns; "They?"

"Yes, the tigers," Selina replied with scared voice then poking her head from under the bed. "They came inside through the windows. THEY are hungry!"

Alfred suddenly gets it and rolls his eyes; "Okay, that's enough Miss Kyle and you too Master Bruce. The fun is over!" The butler turns around and heads for the door.

"But Alfred, I am really sick," Bruce said slightly stunned for his butler's sudden irrational behavior. "I'm feeling really hot and-

"Yes Master Bruce, that's because your lying under a pile of blankets!" Alfred exclaimed halting in the doorway.

Selina, still lying under the bed meets Alfred's eyes and he can see hers turn glassy before her entire body starts to shake and she says something that sounds like; "Valet Pennyworth, I don't feel so good, and why is everything is turning so hazy."

Alfred's eyes dart back to Bruce who starts to hyperventilate and gasps with eyes fixated onto the ceiling; "Alfred, there are bats everywhere! Help me."

At that point the butler starts connecting the dots and concludes that something is very, VERY wrong.

He rushes the two teens to the hospital and tells Jim Gordon to meet him there. Soon as the detective arrives, Alfred tells him the unthinkable.

"I think Master Bruce and Miss Kyle have been poisoned."


End file.
